


A Dry Biscuit and Loathsome Toad

by Isobelle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Harry Potter Next Generation, SO FLUFFY, Shakespeare Quotations, butchering of shakespeare quotes, slowish burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 18:15:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10622412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isobelle/pseuds/Isobelle
Summary: After an unplanned and explosive argument consisting of merely Shakespearean quotes, perhaps a Rose and Scorpius power couple isn't as likely as people once thought





	

enjoy

* * *

 

 

" _Shall I compare thee to a summer's day?_

_Thou art more lovely and more temperate._ ” 

Rose watches Scorpius’ lips move, the sharpened line of his jaw and bobbing Adam’s apple flushing heat through her veins. The slight breeze caused by other students hurrying for breakfast ruffles his soft, blonde locks. His eyes track her face, perhaps catching on the pink tinge of her cheeks or subtle twitch of her lips. She aggressively stabs a sausage to distract her thoughts from the angle of his cheekbones.

Beside him, Albus rolls his eyes at his friend’s flirtatious antiques. He had suffered enough of their heated arguments and thinly veiled attraction over that last four years to last several lifetimes. He may not be a Ravenclaw like the twins sitting on either side of Rose, but he wasn’t _that_ thick. In fact, no one but the two of them were. He was sure James had started a betting pool the three years before, despite his prickliness towards the Malfoy boy. He had heard bets were getting increasingly higher as the years went on and Rose still refused to give in.

There is a thunderous clutter as a mess of black, red, gold and neon green forces their way to sit between Rose and Lysander in the form of one Lily Luna Potter. Albus’ grin spreads across his face at the sight of his huffing sister as Lysander turns his nose up good-naturedly in response to her. Lorcan's hand snakes in front of Rose to tug a piece of neon green hair.

“ _Methink’st thou art a general offence and every man should beat thee._ ” Lily proclaims to a startled looking Scorpius. 

The young man in question, forever sharp in wit bites back as quick as a snake; “ _Here is the babe, as loathsome as a toad_.”

Rose is about to lean across the table and cuff the Slytherin for insulting her dear cousin as such, but before she can Lily’s laughter rings in the Great Hall.

Boisterous and too loud, Lily sings “ _Your brain is as dry as the remainder biscuit after voyage._ ”

Lorcan’s shoulders are pressing up uncomfortably against Rose as he muffles his laughter at this sudden turn of events, neither twin feeling the need to move to allow more room for the two squashed Gryffindor girls. Lily doesn't seem to notice her physical restrictions, gesturing wildly across at Scorpius. Her elbow tips Rose’s juice onto her plate, quickly being absorbed by her toast triangles and staining her scrambled eggs. Rose scowls.

Scorpius holds out his fork threateningly at their newest addition, furrowing his brows in mock anger. Rose isn't sure she’s seen him so… spontaneous. “ _Thou art unfit for any place but hell._ ”

Albus lets out a startled laugh, the twins now freely guffawing. The Great Hall has quietened to observe the dramatic pair, who before today, would have never thought the two talked to each other more than a passing hello. Lily is trying very hard not to laugh.

“ _I am sick when I do look on thee_.” She declares, tugging Lysander’s knife from his hand and brandishing it like the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. 

The pair of them look amusingly serious as they stare each other down, wielding their weapons. Lily, a momentous contrast from Malfoy’s silver looks and frosty coolness with her _fire_ and neon green hair that clashes outrageously with her Gryffindor robes.

Lily turns to Lysander - who has taken his role as her conspirator with a seriousness that sends Albus and Lorcan into a fit of giggles- and stage whispers _“The tartness of his face sours ripe grapes_.”

Lysander nods eagerly, startling Rose by replying with, “ _His wit’s as thick as a Tewkesbury mustard._ ”

Rose watches Scorpius’ face turn from determined to aghast as a hand rises to his chest, for even he cannot believe Lysander’s betrayal. Lorcan is near to tears as Albus buries his face in his hands.

“ _A plague on both your houses_!” Scorpius curses, shooing Lily away as she stands, clutching her stomach in laughter. She is grinning, but suddenly her whole face lights up renewed as she spots her friends further down the table. 

“Hugo! Molly! Rox!” She cries, quickly making her way down to them. She turns quickly, blowing a mock kiss to her delighted audience, long neon hair flowing across her shoulders like silk.

Rose smiles thinly at her retreating cousin’s back, the hair stuck out like a sore thumb amongst the earthly colours of the Great Hall and turns to watch Scorpius watch Lily.

“I didn't think you knew her.” Albus says, nudging his fellow Slytherin with his elbow. There is a small smile curving his lips, brightening his often forlorn face. Rose’s eyes soften at the joy Little Lily brings to Albus.

Scorpius’ grin is the biggest Rose has ever seen, flashing perfectly straight and slightly pointed teeth. They look the picture of boyish innocence, the weight of their father’s not so heavy upon their shoulders for once.

“I don’t.” He answers, only now tearing his eyes away from Lily to look at her brother.

There is a moment of companionable silence as the boys grin down at their breakfast and Rose processes this sudden development, before Lysander squarks;

“She didn't give me back my knife!”

 

* * *

“Lily! That was so cute.”  


“It wasn’t anything Molly.”

“Sure didn't look like that.  


“Go put your nose somewhere else Hugo.”

“Oh someone’s salty now.”

 

* * *

Within three days, the storm and chatter of a Malfoy and firecracker Gryffindor battle of wits had died down enough that Rose could finally walk down the halls and not feel the need to roll her eyes. She’ll admit it was a hilarious and an unexpected occurrence, but hardly worth talking about so religiously. Perhaps by the first years yes, but for fifth years? No. Lorcan and Lysander needed to let it go. Their constant hounding of Scorpius with Shakespeare quotes was starting to annoy _her_. And Scorpius himself hadn't quoted her anything since.

Which brought her to her most jarring problem. She cared that in the past three days he had made no singular advance towards her. He was still friendly and flirty enough -he did try to chat up anything with legs- but not like he was before. She was mourning that loss more than she thought she would.

A soft smile adorned her features as she saw the door into her potions class open and further, Scorpius sitting at their desk. They had been assigned partners at the beginning of the year with only mild grumbling from Rose and he had been a complete gentleman ever since. Not counting a few lewd comments to the Scamander twins on the table over. But Rose had quickly robbed him of that habit, at least when he was in her presence.

He must have sensed her gaze as he turned his head slowly and grinned at her over his shoulder. She forced her features into a neutral smile. Better to not let him know he was making her soft.

Rose was barely a step from entering the classroom when there was a shriek from down the hall. She spun to see the sight of the firecracker herself. She was twirling away from the twins who were making their way towards Rose, Hugo watching from behind Lily and all four of them laughing delightedly.

As she was watching, Lily seemed to slip on nothing in particular and sending her sprawling into one of the twins. Rose was too far away to tell which. Lily let out another shriek and there was a brief masculine yelp, brimming with laughter as she and the twin sunk gracelessly to the floor.

“What has she done now?”

Rose jumps, her hand flying to her chest. Albus was watching from behind her, and a moment later Scorpius poked his head out to see what all the fuss was about.

“She slipped.” Rose smiled, warmth spreading through her chest at the sight of her family and friends so happy. She could see Scorpius glance at her from the side of her eye.

“Lily,” Hugo pleaded - the deep baritone of his voice carrying well down the hall, Rose misses when he still squeaked - smothering another bout of laughter by putting his fist to his lips, “We’re going to be late.”

“Coming!” Lily called, but didn't seem to be coming at all. Instead, she seemed to take a long moment staying exactly where she was, tangled up with the mystery twin. She must have suddenly come to herself as she hurriedly got to her feet, calling out a brief goodbye over her shoulder as Hugo tugged her away.

The three in the potion room doorway watched as one twin helped the other up and they walked towards them.

“You three! Get in your seats.” The professor inside called, sending them scurrying through the door before they could identify the right twin.

Once seated, they were informed of the lesson task. The twins -unsuccessfully- tried to sneak to their seats without getting caught. Scorpius grinned as he watched them be sentenced with detention. Rose elbowed him to get his attention back on her and their cauldron.

They worked at a brisk, efficient pace, their movements and thoughts synchronised so she didn't have to tell him to add that now nor he to pass him something. As she watched herself and Scorpius work, Rose began to feel heat rise in her cheeks.

To distract herself she looked across to where Albus was working with his own partner, Sophie, a Hufflepuff girl. Rose knew her quite well, from them both being Chasers on the Quidditch field.

Thinking of Quidditch, tryouts were just at the end of this-

“What’s up with her hair?”

Abruptly brought out from her own head, Rose takes a moment to decipher his words. “Lily?” she asks and at Scorpius’ affirmed nod, continued, “You have heard of Teddy Lupin? I suppose you should have. He is your second cousin after all.”

Scorpius’ smile is a tad too sad. She glances away as he speaks. “Our families… or social circle I suppose, don't really mention him very often. At all really.”

Rose cocked her head and begun stirring the potion anti-clockwise. She guesses after Teddy’s grandmother was banished from the Black family, they would not have stayed in contact. She shakes her head and continues with her story.

“Well, Harry Potter was his godfather and so their families are close. He’s basically Harry’s son. Teddy is such a great man, and he and Lily are very close. Don’t tell Albus or James,” She whispers conspiratorially, leaning in close with a smile, “but he’s her favourite.”

Scorpius watched her closely, his grey eyes skimming across her face. Rose pulled back uncomfortably. “But they're not actually related, are they?”  


Rose sniggers. “Lily wishes. When he comes over for Christmases, they spend _all_ their time together. Downright hog she is when it comes to Teddy. They actually had a wedding once.”

“Did they?” Scorpius asks pleasantly. Rose must have imagined the stiffness in his shoulders.

Rose smiles at the memory, taking a moment from her stirring to think back. “It was so cute. More to appease Lily when she was four, Teddy was happy to go along with her. We have pictures and everything, Grandma even teared up!” Rose giggled and looked to Scorpius. He smiled hesitantly. “But they're best friends, and whenever he comes Lily always begs him to help her dye her hair the same colour as his. It just happened to be neon green this time.”

“That’s…” Scorpius started, twirling the cutting knife in his long fingers. Rose tried to hide the effect it had on her, the warmth bleeding across her face.

“I know.” Rose sighed. “I wish I had someone to love like that. I mean, I know I have Hugo. And Albus. But it’s different.” She tucks a loose strand of curly red hair behind her ear and smiles when a thought occurs to her. “Anyway, my other cousin Victoire used to get so jealous on family gatherings, despite actually being engaged to Teddy. We all teased her endlessly for that, but now she knows they're just like brother and sister .”

“Oh.”

Rose squints at him, wondering if the expressions looked as cute on her as it does on Molly. “Why do you ask?’

Scorpius shrugs daintily, “It’s a strange colour is all.”

Rose laughs. “Well you're not wrong there. One time they had a go at hot pink and it just ended up this garnish brown. They tried for weeks to get it out before…“ Rose chatted amiably, leaving Scorpius to stew on his thoughts quietly.

 

* * *

“Lily Luna Potter!”

James Sirius Potter bellowed from his perch on his broomstick. It was the day of the first Slytherin and Gryffindor match this year, and James was not going to allow anyone to ruin their chances of a good thrashing. Not even his newly drafted Seeker sister.

Lily was hovering before one of the stands, chatting happily away with the Ravenclaw twins and all her cousins who weren't on the field. When she heard his call, she glared up at him. James grinned, knowing she would have made some obscene gesture if half of the school professors - including her beloved McGonagall- weren't present. Too much like Mum, James thought happily as she rose to her spot above the rest of the players opposite the fill in Slytherin Seeker - Scorpius Malfoy.

James glanced at Rose knowingly, who seemed oblivious and only had eyes for the other Chasers. He then looked to the Slytherin stands, quickly finding his little brother. Albus had refused to play today with Lily as Seeker, knowing he would get his ass handed to him. He instead shrugged off the role to his best pal Malfoy. James wondered if he would be of any stock, considering he was a damn good Chaser.

It hurt. To admit that. 

He didn't care if he was Al’s best buddy or Rose’s not-boyfriend. He was a Malfoy and a Slytherin, while James was a Potter and Gryffindor. There was nothing more he needed to say.

He glanced up and frowned quizzically as he watched his little sister and Malfoy egg each other on. He shook his head. It was Lily’s first match, and she would leave Malfoy in the dust.

 

* * *

The Three Broomsticks was so full of Gryffindor students that even Rose had a hard time trying to find a member of her family. Other than Lily or James of course. They were in the middle of the electric group, their bonfire souls burning and crackling as James hoisted Lily up, the golden snitch still clutched tightly in her hand. The students shrieked with delight, cheering her on and chanting her name.

Rose desperately searched for Albus. She had scoured the rest of Hogsmeade to no avail and figured he must be in here to celebrate his little sister’s success. How gentle he was for a Slytherin. She was very worried he would be a target from the older, more prejudiced Slytherins for inadvertently losing the match. Albus was the best Seeker the school had seen since Harry Potter himself, but perhaps Lily would take his mantle with her exhilarating performance.

And Scorpius! For being brave enough to fill in when Albus hesitated to go against his sister. Rose would have to praise and congratulate him too.

Rose spotted a head of blonde hair and determinedly made her way using her elbows without remorse to pass through the electric crowd of teenagers. Scorpius’ name skimming across her lips, Rose frowned to see it was one of the twins.

“Lysander!” Rose yelled above the rabble. He turned to her with a bewitching smile. Despite her worry for her cousin, Rose grinned back. She had been part of the victory after all. 

“Have you seen Albus?” She yelled.

Lysander shook his head quickly. “No, he said he was feeling too ill to come to Hogsmeade today.”

Rose nodded, turning to look to where James and Lily where still celebrating. Their faces were alight with joy, the eyes dancing across the crowd. Lily must have spotted her, as she began to wave ecstatically and grinned in her direction. Rose blew a kiss back.

Lily had always been magnetic, Rose considered. Her pure enjoyment of what she loved, the fullness of her laugh and speckling of freckles across her cheeks painting a force to be reckoned with. Even with the neon green or hot pink hair, she managed to always look at ease with herself and her youth.

She was Gryffindor to the very marrow of her bones.

When Rose blinked back to focus again it was just James, making his way through the crowd to her. His grin was as contagious as his sister’s and he tugged her by his flaming hot hand along to where the rest of the team where crowded.

Lily Luna Potter was missing but Rose dismissed the thought.

 

* * *

Tomes and Scrolls was thankfully quiet. Lily breathed in the smell of old parchment and ink deeply, ignoring the concerned glance the elder witch in the corner sent her way. She loved coming here to find more books. She got all sorts of wonderful muggle novels from Aunt Hermione, whilst her mother recommended a constant stream of sappy wizard romances. Mum’s persistent teasing of Lily’s younger tastes never got old, until it happened away from the letters they shared and in front of the family and her friends. She will never forget the time James had heard what book Mum had told her to read next, and then the very next morning acted it out right before her bed with a reluctant and shy Albus. Lily could swear her poor brother’s cheeks had been red for weeks afterwards. Hugo and Lucy used to pout when neither Molly or Lily wanted to play outside, but instead desired to read. That was until Teddy would inevitably show up, and Lily wouldn't pick up a book until she was sure he was gone.

Her main mission today was to find a novel as a present for Mum. Lily’s fingers brushed across the spines as she spotted the Shakespeare dedicated shelf and grinned. She considered herself particularly proud of her duel with Albus’ friend. She had flushed happily under his lighthearted banter and been considerably pleased when he was able to retort as quickly as herself.

Lily tugged at her hair, remembering Lorcan briefly curling his finger around a green strand that very day. She wondered if he liked it, or liked the tradition behind it more. Privately, Lily thought the colour looked disgusting against her freckles but she wasn't about to tell anybody else that, nor break she and Teddy’s tradition.

Lily caught eye of a Quidditch biography and swelled with pride. Her first match and she had caught the snitch. Mum and Dad would be so proud when they heard. And McGonagall had even congratulated and patted her on the back for her ‘breathtaking performance’. She thought back to the tantalising seconds before the match begun where she threw mischievous taunts at Malfoy, and then the thrill of the chase for the golden prize. He had been close, his finger just beginning to close when she swooped in from the side with a roll, snatching the snitch right from his clutches.

She hoped there would be no hard feelings. He had smiled at her and clapped her on the back when they all landed before her team swarmed her. His hand had been cool through her Quidditch robes, soothing against the burning heat of her skin.

“ _The rankest compound of villainous smell that ever offended nostril._ ” Someone sneers behind her and Lily spins, her hand reaching for her wand.

“A Gryffindor.” Scorpius Malfoy snarls and Lily feels a moment of true terror. Perhaps he hadn't really forgiven her. Thoughts of her father’s stories of Draco Malfoy’s cruel teasing ran rampant. Unpleasant ice runs though her veins and she draws her wand, and inch from touching his chest.

Scorpius startles back. He raises his hands and grins sheepishly. “Sorry,” He says, one hand rising to scratch the back of his neck. He tilts his head and Lily follows the movement of the pale hair across his forehead. A moment before the sharp angles of his face had terrified her; now they were curved into an impish smile. 

_He has dimples,_ Lily thought stupidly.

“Oh Merlin. Sorry.” Lily laughs uncomfortably, lowering her wand. She wonders how he snuck up on her so well - or had she just been too deep into her own head to notice?

“I should be the one to apologise. Should have thought before I scared a Potter like that.” His grin becomes more confident and he stands a little taller.

Lily nods her head, eyes catching his smile as quick as she caught the snitch. “Damn right you should be. Your lucky I didn't hex you.”

“Indeed I am milady. It is purely by your merciful graciousness that I stand here whole and un-hexed.” Lily snatches the book in his hands. Malfoy makes a half-hearted attempt to catch it back but Lily dances away.

“What do we have here Mr Malfoy? ‘ _Sense and Sensibility_ ’ by one Jane Austen.” Lily twirled out of reach as he made another grab for the book, now painfully aware that he wasn't going to get out of this unscathed. “Brushing up on your British muggle literature are we now?” Lily teased with a grin, jumping away when he made another advance.

“Give it back. And its not for me.” He grumbled, following her down the aisle. 

She grinned at him. “Sure you aren't just borrowing some tricks to woo the girl of you dreams? I’m sure you already familiar with Mr Darcy then.” As she disappeared down another aisle Scorpius rolled his eyes, her laughter ringing between the old books.

Quickly, he passes through the stacks and shelves of books and scrolls using his ears to locate her. Lily makes a terribly cute yet unnerving squark as he surprises her and captures her wrists, tugging the book from her hands before she can retaliate.

Before he can stop the thought, he remembers a fantasy of bumping into another girl in a bookshop. He can’t help but think that instead of squarking inelegantly, Rose would have let out a soft exhale that would wash her minty breathe across his face, and then she would rise up to press her soft lips against-

“Its for my little cousin.” he tells her snootily, turning his nose up and crossing his arms. “She’s not old enough to come to Hogsmeade so I said I would get it for her.”

“Aww.” the Potter girls coos, wiggling her fingers at him endearingly. He brushes passed her to hide his blushed cheeks.

He takes off down the aisle and is only minutely disappointed when she doesn't chase after him. Under the pretence of finding another book to purchase, he watches her from the corner of his eye. It wasn't a complete lie about the Austin book, he did need something other than his textbooks - or advanced potions book Rose constantly bleated about for him - to read and had heard those books were rather good. _Rose doesn't bleat_ , he corrected himself.

Turning his head fully, he noticed the Potter girl hadn't moved from the spot he left her in. Clutched in her hands was a deep red leather bound book. He watched one hand reach down to pat her pants before she squeezed her eyes shut and swore.

Scorpius sighed loudly and rolled his eyes before strolling past her, grabbing the book quickly out of her hands and making his way to the counter. A man that must be older than Aberforth Dumbledore sat behind the books that cluttered the desk, a disconcerting twinkle in his eyes.

“Hey!” She spluttered, scurrying after him and almost bounding to keep up with his long strides, her hair a flaming green flag behind her. 

“What are you doing?” She tried to jump up and grab the book but he held it higher above her head. Merlin, he thought, she was a midget. She jumped again, nearly clawing his eye out in the process.

“Get back you foul beast!” He hissed, gently shoving her out of his way. She hooks her fingers onto his arm, forcing him to stop less he were to drag her spitting and snapping to the counter. He would, but he supposes it would be charitable to let her think she could change his mind about buying her book.

When she saw he had stopped she crossed her arms grumpily across her chest. “I don't need you to buy that for me.”

He’ll give her credit, she can stare him down like no other. As a grin slowly inched its way across his face he noticed details he hadn't been able to see before. Freckles across the tops of her cheeks and brushing across the fine bridge of her nose. Her natural deep red roots beginning to show at her hairline. A small indent in her skin just below her right eye where there must have been a scar. Her mascara, smudged slightly underneath her bottom lashes.

“Don’t you? Where’s all your money?” He teases. He felt the impulse to tug at her hair but only clutched the books tighter.

She mumbled something under her breathe, refusing to meet his eyes.

His grin was sly, pronouncing his dimples and leaking delight in his eyes. “What was that milady? I didn't quite catch it.”

“I said,” She bites defiantly and he can feel the heat of her anger pulsing against him. Scorpius smothers a shiver. “I said,” she repeats, “I spent it all on the Hogwarts Express.”

“On candy?” He snickers.

She reaches again for her book, huffing grumpily when he held it high. “I had a craving.”

“That settles it then.” Scorpius says, charging once again towards to counter and digging into his pocket for some galleons. Lily trails uncertainly behind him, waiting for the knife to drop.

It doesn’t.

He holds the door open for her as the exit with a bow and “milady”, before Lily shoots off with her book as she spies Hugo, James and the rest of her friends.

He watches after her, a smile that could almost be described as affectionate curling across his lips.

* * *

 

 

Albus lets out a breathe of relief as he lands in one piece not a moment before the spot he had stepped from moves into thin air. Sending the Grand Staircase a vile look over his shoulder he begins to take his chosen path to the Slytherin common room. He hurried along to get back before he was caught by a wandering prefect or worse, a professor.

Luckily, he wasn't as heavy footed as either of his siblings. Neither could be quiet to save themselves, James’ loud breathing a constant annoyance when they used to share a bedroom.

Only slightly dreading the way to the dungeon, Albus heard muffled whispers from the hall to his right. Diving into the nearest hiding spot - a conveniently placed broom closest - Albus prayed to Merlin they hadn't seen or heard him. The Slytherins had hardly mentioned Albus’ refusing to play Seeker, and the subsequent loss for their team. He most likely had Scorpius and Rose to thank for that, but they couldn’t protect him all the time. It was just like a Slytherin to find him while he was alone.

“ _The lady doth protest too much, methinks_ ”

Albus scrunches his nose up. Scorpius? What is he doing out and about at the moment? Albus could swear he was currently supposed to be with Rose, working to make another potion after their first one was destroyed in a grand explosion, caused by Scorpius not paying attention and adding too much fire powder.

“The lady doth protest the perfect amount, she thinks!”

Lily?! Albus inhales sharply, moves to peek through the broken keyhole. He curses under his breathe when he can’t see anything.

What in Merlin’s sake is his best friend and sister meeting up for in some shady dark hallway after curfew? Could it… No. Albus refuses to think on _that_ direction of thought.

“I’m not taking your money, Potter.” Scorpius’ voice is lilting with humour. Albus pushes his ear closer against the broom closet door.

Albus jerks back as Lily explodes. “Then you can have it back!” She yells - and what was it again he said about his siblings being quiet - before there is a distinct _oof_ and thud.

“You toad!” Scorpius calls, and then precedes to mutter some choice words that have Albus wanting to forget being quiet and storm out to hit him over his head. Rose must have rubbed off on him.

“Potter!” There is the sounds of hurrying footsteps, then his friend calling out his sister’s name again. 

Albus seriously debates going after them, before his inner Rose shrieks in his mind about the Transfiguration essay due tomorrow. The essay he has only written an introduction for. Albus slinks out of the broom closet, casts a wayward glance to where he think the unlikely pair disappeared down before making his way to Slytherin.

 

* * *

The Christmas holidays went by excruciatingly slow for Scorpius Malfoy. There are moments of fun and hilarity, where the Zabini siblings - closest to Scorpios in age - spike their Grandmother’s drink with questionably acquired Veritaserum. It hardly changes the matriarch, with her willingness to tell things how they are, but is worth it to see the look on his father’s face when the old coot hits on him relentlessly for the rest of the evening. Much to the delight of one Pansy Parkinson.

Scorpius and Aunt Daphne nearly cried laughing, and Draco had been unable to have a conversation with his best friend Blaise Zabini without blushing from embarrassment.

Apart from that momentous occasion, Scorpius’ days alone in the mansion had been rather bland. Albus’ letters were pregnant with the adventures of the Potter-Weasley tribe. James had challenged Teddy to a make-believe duel over Victoire’s honour. Hugo had successfully won a wizard’s chess match against Rose, prompting him to immediately stop playing and brag about his prestigious victory. Fred and Roxanne somehow managed to trick studious Lucy to prank her father, Percy. Molly and Lily raced their broomsticks around their Grandmother’s Burrow so close that the windows shook. Lily getting on worryingly well with her part namesake when the Scamanders came for lunch. Lily convincing her entire family to play a makeshift Quidditch match in the field behind the Burrow.

Scorpius pictures these events so clearly he tells Albus he should consider a career in writing.

 

* * *

Scorpius returns to Hogwarts and Lily is there, sporting neon pink locks and Lorcan Scamamder on her arm. He doesn't really see her after that and the rest of the year passes so quickly, Scorpius thinks he could blink and his time at Hogwarts would be over.

Half of that is a lie. He seems to find her everywhere he goes.

 

* * *

Rose takes one look at Lily and rolls her eyes. She is sitting in her compartment of the Hogwarts Express across from Albus and Scorpius, watching her cousin run _off_ the train -despite the fact its 11:58- across Platform 9 3/4 to launch herself into Teddy Lupin’s arms.

Lily had been sullen when Teddy hadn't been there to see her off and even Lorcan - her boyfriend of half a year now - hadn't been able to put a smile on her face.

Scorpius leaned forwards to see what Rose was scowling at so ferociously and quickly spotted the only two people on the platform with lilac hair. He watched the man - easily in his twenties and who must be the fabled Teddy that he always heard about - lift Lily as she squealed in delight, a high contrast from her sorrowful face as they boarded the train. He spun her around and pulled back to be able to look at her properly. For a terrible second, Scorpius thought the man was about to kiss her.

Albus startled as Scorpius jumped up from his slouched position. He considered his friend closely - the balled fists, the clenched jaw, before finally the embarrassed flush as Scorpius met his eyes.

“I need to find Lysander.” He says quickly, before storming out of the compartment.

Albus puffs out his cheeks and glances at Rose, who continues scowling out the window. 

_Well_ , he thinks, _what a delightful start to sixth year._

 

* * *

Lorcan is not prepared for the bundle that catapults into his arms as he lands from the match. Ravenclaw has just triumphed over Hufflepuff on the Quidditch field and they are ecstatic. His assaulter pulls away and he sees lilac hair and brown eyes and freckles so he wraps his arms around her and lifts her up, despite the terrible ache in his bones from a stray bludger.

Lily laughs and looks down at him, placing gentle hands on his shoulders. He grins up at her, the sunlight streaming through the soft purples of her hair and illuminating her pale skin.

He sets her down just in time before Lysander tackles him in a brotherly hug, clapping him heartily on the back. Crowing with delight, Lysander turns to pick up and twirl the nearest person to his left, which happened to be one of the famed and feared Zabini siblings - Ariana. Lysander didn't seem to notice and goes on to the next person to congratulate, leaving a stupefied Slytherin in his wake.

Lily giggled and Lorcan tucked her closer into his side.

She chatted happily with a Ravenclaw in her year while Lorcan seemed trapped in his own head.

 

* * *

“ _You speak an infinite deal of nothing_.” Lily says. She turns the red leather bound book in her hands before letting it drop onto the library desk closest to her. Her hair is electric blue, and he can’t believe she’s how small she is.

“ _Though she be but little, she is fierce!_ ” Scorpius quips, picking up the book and pushing it at her chest so she is forced to take it lest it fall to the floor.

In his next class he is retrieving his books and swears quietly. Albus glances over at him worriedly but Scorpius waves him off, shoving that stupid red book back into his satchel.

 

* * *

Dinner was awkwardly quiet. Lysander was across the Hall at the Slytherin table flirting shamelessly with Ariana, much to the bemusement of the rest of the snakes. Lily, Molly and Lucy’s whereabouts where currently unknown and Hugo and Fred had detention in the Trophy Room.

Rose picked at her meal, not feeling the need to talk. Across from her Lorcan wasn't much better and neither was Scorpius to her right, a book propped open with one hand while he fed himself with the other. Further down the table, James and Albus seemed to have a lively one-sided debate over the rumoured Triwizard Tournament next year. Rose doesn’t believe in it, not after the disastrous tragedy of the last one in 1994.

Pushing a piece of potato across her plate, Rose rested her head on her hand and glanced up at Lorcan. He had dark rings under his eyes and his hair seemed to fall limp across his eyes. 

Rose reached out a tentative hand across the table to rest on his forearm. “What’s wrong?”

Lorcan takes a moment to look around, his eyes catching on Scorpius and a shadow descending across his face, before turning to her with sad eyes.

“I can’t contend.” he whispers.

Rose has to lean to catch his words. “I don't understand.” She says, because she doesn’t. She needs him to explain.

Lorcan stands abruptly, startling Scorpius who a moment before was immersed in a Shakespeare play. He gives one pleading glance to Rose, before making his way out of the Hall.

“What happened?” Scorpius asks. “Rose? Where are you- Rose?”

Outside the Great Hall, the bustling world inside Hogwarts seems morbidly quiet. Lorcan leads her to the steps before the entrance where he collapses, his head sunk in his hands. Rose hurries towards him and her hand shakes as she places it on his back. She sits down carefully next to him, imploring with her eyes to tell him what’s wrong.

“ _Lily_ -” He chokes, swallows, takes a deep breathe. “I don’t think I'm enough for her.”

Rose takes her mother’s advice. She had said it took her a long time to learn that just waiting for someone to talk on their own could be more rewarding.

“I saw her with Teddy at the platform and I’ve been thinking about it all year and I just- how can I compete with that? She’s always wanting more, doing more and I can hardly keep up. I don't want to be left behind.” He sniffs and Rose wraps her arm around him.

“She keeps taking, but you don't have anything left to give.” She murmurs.

He nods and sniffs again. Letting him lean into her, Rose runs her hands down his trembling back soothingly. She wipes a tear from her own eye. They remained there for a long time into the night, curled into each other.

 

* * *

James can’t breathe.

Lily caught the snitch. They won against Slytherin. The bludger came out of nowhere.

There is a moment of pure terror as she falls. Down down down she goes. James can only hear a whining in his ears. He dives down for her but she's too far. Too far to reach. Too far to save. Too far to protect.

There are screams from the stands as Hogwarts’ beloved Seeker falls.

James can’t breathe.

She spins through the air. Her red robes are whipped back and forth by the wind. Tears leak from his eyes as he dives, from the speed of from fear. He doesn’t know and doesn't care.

James can’t breathe. He’s too far. He won’t get there in time-

-and then Malfoy is there. He catches her. There is a sickening _thud_ as he pulls her limp body against his. Malfoy spirals down slowly, carefully.

James can’t breathe.

“Where are my fucking Beaters?!” Someone is yelling repeatedly. It is only when he pulls up to land next to Malfoy that he realises it’s himself.

James wants to push Malfoy off. But that could injure Lily. And he would never-

Malfoy is cradling her closely and she looks so fucking small. She’s supposed to be big James thinks desperately. She’s supposed to be larger than life.

She’s too fucking small and she’s not moving.

 

* * *

Albus waits until the very end of the day to sneak into the infirmary.

James had been there all afternoon. Sitting in a chair beside her bed, for all intents and purposes shellshocked. It was only when he fell asleep did Hagrid take him away to the Gryffindor dormitories.

Just as Albus reached to push open the door did it swing open.

“Albus.” Lorcan says. His eyes are bloodshot from what Albus suspects is crying. He doesn't know what from, Lily was predicted to be fine by tomorrow morning.

“Lorcan.” Albus nods. It is only when he stands in the infirmary and the door closes with a finalist boom does he remember that Lorcan hadn't been there for the match.

There’s only one bed occupied and so Albus hurries over when he hears a sniffle.

“Lily?” Albus prompts. He pulls the chair next to her cot closer and sits.

“Albus.” She says. Her hair is matted with dried blood, corrupting the soft lilac colours. Her face is hagged and swollen. She has a singular black eye but apart from that she looks okay.

If one excludes the the heartbreak in her eyes.

“Lily,” Albus breathes sinking to his knees before her to clutch her limp hand. He thinks of Lorcan’s teary eyes. “What happened?”

Lily’s lip quivers and her eyes swell with tears. “We weren't right.”

 

* * *

“Malfoy.”

“Potter.” 

A long pause. 

A breathless exhale.

“Thank you.”

 

* * *

Scorpius catches her on her way to her next class, pulls her to the side. He opens his mouth to begin- but what? what has he to say?

“Spit it out.”

He breathes in. “I heard about you and Lorcan…” He breathes.

She scowls. He watches the downward turn of her lips. “And what of it?” She demands, unafraid to face him head on, to meet his eyes. She never has been.

Scorpius deliberates before speaking. “ _This above all: to thine own self be true._ ”

A twitch of her ruby red lips. “ _Let me be that I am and seek not to alter me._ ”

 

* * *

They seem to gravitate together after that. She whispers to him secrets from her parents days at Hogwarts, he tells her the darkest truths of life as a pureblood. She talks of being the youngest in such a huge family. He tells her about his mother.

They find the Room of Requirement. She lays on a thick rug as he quotes to her sonnets and ballads.

She interrupts; “ _I had rather hear my dog bark at a crow, than a man swear he loves me._ ”

She doesn't have a dog, he points out.

* * *

 

 

“Ouch!” Scorpius whines, rubbing the back of his head where Rose had just assaulted him with her potions textbook. “What?” he asks, checking for any sign of blood. He wouldn't put it past her.

“Who are you taking to the graduation ball?” She demands. Her cheeks are flushed and she is a plethora of colour against the white background of snow.

Scorpius plays catch up, his mind having been worlds away when she tore him back into reality.

“I don’t know.” He says, scuffing some snow with his boot. He looks at her sceptically. “Isn’t it like six months away? I’ll worry about it then.”

“God! You’re just like Albus.” She groans. She stops to turn and face him. “All the good girls will be gone before you know it.” She admonishes. He doesn't turn to her but instead looks to the Hogwarts castle. 

“I’m sure I’ll find someone.” He says, and misses the way her shoulders deflate.

 

* * *

Lucy and Molly pressed increasingly closer to the self.

“Shhh!” Roxanne whispered angrily. If they were caught now there was no telling what Lily would do to them.

The other two girls giggled girlishly and all three peered passed the hulking shelf of tomes to spy their cousin. And a certain Slytherin.

“Is he asking her…” Molly trailed off, her big brown eyes as wide as saucers. Lucy elbowed her to keep her quiet.

“I think so!” Roxanne answered excitedly, clapping her hands together quietly.

“How romantic.” Molly sighs dreamily. Each pair of eyes watched as Lily shouldered her book bag, looking nonplussed with whatever the Slytherin had to say. He rubbed the back of his neck, looking sheepish as he explained something with the help of his hands.

“Has she told you about the book?” Lucy asks.

“What nook?” Molly tears her eyes away.

“Book. She said book, Molly.”

“ _Oh_.”

Molly, Lucy and Roxanne leaned closer but they still couldn't hear what was being said between the odd pair. They watched breathlessly as Lily seemed to corner the poor boy until he bumped against a desk, looking rightfully terrified. It was a comical sight; he was so much taller than her.

“ _Anyway_ ,” Lucy continued as they turned to watch their cousin, “He bought her this book in third year - remember when she spent all her term allowance on the trolley for us? - because she didn't have any money with her at the time and she keeps trying to give it back to him because he won’t take her money-“

Molly squealed delightedly. All three jumped back when Lily and the seventh year turned their way.

“For Merlin’s sake Molly.” Roxanne slowly pokes her head out again, relieved when the pair had returned to their conversation.

“So,” Lucy starts again, “she keeps sneaking the book back into his stuff, and he keeps returning it to her.”

“Oh!” Molly sighs, craning out dangerously far to catch a sight of her cousin. Roxanne tugs her back.

“How do you know this?” Roxanne asks Lucy.

Lucy’s grin is impish. “I caught her sneaking the book back into his bag and demanded to know what she was doing snooping about her brother’s best friend’s stuff.”

All three grin and peer around the shelf again.

 

* * *

“ _Did my heart love till now? forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night._ ”

Rose turns, her heart leaping into her throat at the sound of Scorpius’ smooth voice. She felt her painted red lips curve against her will, heavy dark lashes fluttering across her clear cheeks as she looked up at one of her best friends.

He was a vision as he walked towards her. She ran her eyes up his form. Glossy, polished shoes, a black suit -with a characteristic matching black tie- clung to his form like its life depended on it, the sharp angle of his throat and bobbing Adam’s Apple as he spoke, the elegant curve of his jaw leading to tempting lips and a fine, aristocratic nose. Purposely messy white blonde hair gelled up handsomely to accentuate the sharp points of his face. And those expressive grey eyes framed by long lashes-

Eyes that weren’t on Rose.

“ _O, full of scorpions is my mind!_ ”

Scoprius’ smile is so bright Rose looks away as he brushes passed her.

“ _Many a true word hath been spoken in jest._ ” Scorpius answers his little flower.

Rose looks over her shoulder, the gentle swish of her periwinkle dress sounding like a curse in her ears.

Lily has her hair its natural colour and in a new style, a dark red with tips of mahogany that complimented the deep woodland green of her tight fighting dress. It was a harsh cut to caress and flutter across her shoulders and show off her petite nose and arched brows. Her dress hugs her hips -they must have materialised beneath her scraggly band tees while Rose wasn't looking- to flare out below her knees in soft waves. The silk flows like water around her feet as she moves to stand before Scorpius.

Rose looks away as he reachers for Lily’s hand, tuning out their words as she finds her mother’s gaze across the room.

Hermione tilts her head and smiles sadly, beckoning her daughter to her.

 

* * *

James huffs grumpily as he watches Malfoy lead Lily by the hand to Draco Malfoy and Daphne Zabini. She looks way to at home in the pit of snakes, adorned in their colour.

“Let it rest,” Jessamine teases him, catching his chin to give him a good shake. Her hair is like spun gold and James is compelled to look at her sparkling blue eyes.

“She should be here as family, not as a date.” He grumbles as Jess leads him to the dance floor.

 

* * *

“I wish my mother could have met you.”

“Me too.”

 

* * *

Albus watches Sophie leave for her Hufflepuff dorm and places his hands on his cheeks. He breathes in deeply and exhales, thinks about something else than her cool hand running across his shoulder.

There is a clatter down the hall that sends Albus spinning on his heel.

It is Scorpius, carrying Lily with his hands spread across her back and cradling her legs. Like the pictures Albus saw of his parents at their wedding. They should be in bed by now, as he and Sophie had nearly broken curfew by simply continuing to dance.

“Albus!” Scorpius crows as he spots him, and begins lurching towards his friend. Lily shrieks happily as he nearly drops her several times.

“Scorpius…” Albus says as he comes closer. “Are you drunk?”

“No!” He denies vehemently, then hiccups. He throws Lily up to catch her more comfortably.

Albus looks to Lily for an answer.

She grins down at him, “It’s not my fault he’s such a lightweight.”

“ _Words, words, words_.” Scorpius twirls her around again and nearly trips on his own feet.

“I think we better go to bed now, Scorpius.” He motions for his friend to put his sister down. He does so, with a theatrical huff and flourish of his arms as he bows. Albus watches him take his sister’s hand and place a light kiss upon it. 

“ _Parting is such sweet sorrow that I shall say goodnight till it be morrow!_ ” Lily flushes hotly under his words and Albus is caught on the action. Since when did she blush-

“ _When sorrows come, they come not single spies. But in battalions!_ ” Scorpius calls back to a laughing Lily as Albus tugs him away to the Slytherin Common Room.

“ _Under loves heavy burden do I sink._ ” Scorpius whispers to Albus conspiratorially, then precedes to hiccup and giggle all the way to Slytherin.

 

* * *

Rose wanders the Hogwarts Express with little direction. This was the final time she would make this journey and she should make it memorable. She was a Gryffindor for Godric’s sake. She should have some courage. Steeling herself, she made her way down to where she knew one of her best friends await. Albus had told them he would meet them halfway, instead dispersing to spend some time with his new - finally- girlfriend Sophie.

“Scorpius,” a smile fluttered across her beautiful mouth as he turned towards her in the compartment. Better to rip the bandaid off. “I think I love you.”

There is a long moment. Rose’s fingers against the doorway clench frightfully tight. She thinks she can feel the wood split and cut into her soft skin.

“Rose,” Scorpius sighed. His voice was silk across her skin and her heart beat so thunderously she couldn't comprehend how it stayed caged in her chest. It’s clear now that he is as invested in their future relationship as she thought, maybe she still had a chance as long as she fought for it- “You can’t say that.”

-and then he snaked that dagger under her ribs and straight to her heart.

“H-How can you say _that_?” She stammers, tears starting to well in her eyes. She imagines how she looks; lips quivering, her face transformed into a pathetic wreck within a second.

“Rose,” He repeated, a sweet caress that ghosted regret across her skin. She shrunk back when he raised his hand towards her. He let it drop. “It’s too late. I… I-“

“You don't love _her,_ do you?” Rose prickles, snarls at him and wipes at her tears angrily. Of course he couldn’t, _wouldn't_. He wanted her. Since the very first year he had wanted her. Always her.

Scorpius deflates. “I… Lily-“

“She can’t do this to us!” Rose splutters and shrinks back when Scorpius jumps to his feet. When had he gotten so tall?

“Rose,” He sighs, his eyes pleading, “Don’t you get it? There is no ‘ _us_ ’.”

Rose stumbles, her hand clenched painfully around the doorknob. “I…”

“You never let there be an ‘us’.” He says, not unkindly. He looks so sad, his face fallen with past regrets.

“But there can be now,” She pleads. “I’m willing. I want there to be an us.”

Scorpius sinks back into his seat and looks out the window. He sighs.

“It’s too late now, Rose.”

 

* * *

Lily can tell Albus is bursting to talk to her, no matter how quiet he’s being about it. They sit at the great table in the Burrow, sharing the food left after last night’s great Christmas feast. Their respective partners are asleep upstairs, or in Scorpius’ case- on the couch in the front room. James could really be an overprotective git sometimes. It’s not like she and Scorpius haven't been in a relationship for the last two years after his graduation from Hogwarts.

Lily stared across at Albus until he looked up like a startled rabbit. He holds her grudging glare before conceding.

“I hope you know what you're doing Lil’.” He says, picking at a piece of cheesecake on his plate.

“What do you mean?” Lily knows exactly what he mean, but on the off chance he doesn’t-

“He wears hair ties on his wrist because you always forget or lose them flinging them at James. His patronus is a _horse_ Lily. After you. You haven't even told him you lo-”

“I know that.” She chokes and stabs a piece of potato, missing to clank her fork against the plate and sending the piece flying into the window above the sink. The siblings watch it slide before it plops down with a wet _splulch_.

They eat the rest in silence until James’ little girl tumbles down the steps with her Aunt Sophie in tow. Lily watches the humble woman kiss her brother soundly on the forehead as she walks passed to fix Minerva breakfast.

Lily mutters that she needs a walk.

* * *

 

Scorpius is playing with Miny on the carpet in front of the giant hearth. The two year old gurgles and takes a clump of white blonde hair when Scorpius is daft enough to lean towards her and _tugs_.

Scorpius lets out a comical yelp, rousing a smile from an introspective Lily on the couch. He turns his smiling grey eyes to her and Lily thinks no- she can’t do this right now.

And she _knows_ , she knows he wants this and she thought she did too but he’s love and devotion so fierce it hurts her head to even _think_ about it.

And she can’t. She can’t she can’t she _can’t_.

 

* * *

Lily disappears the next day without so much as a goodbye. Scorpius decides to spend his now boundless spare time while he's not working acquainting himself with Teddy, because why in Merlin’s name not? They are family after all.

“Give her time,” Teddy tells him with a fond smile, Victoire pouring a steaming cup of tea. Teddy’s hair is the exact shade as _her’s_ and Scorpius looks away.

But how long? Scorpius desires to plead. A week? A month? A year?

And then one day a year and a half later he’s walking down Diagon Alley to meet up with Albus for a drink and there she is, standing in the window at the counter of Flourish and Blotts and of course she is. Without a second thought he makes his way across the street to wait for her outside.

She walks passed him leaning against the closest lamppost. He grabs her forcefully, ignoring her as she draws her wand on him and drags her down the closest lane. There’s a pair of teenagers snogging further down but they scatter when they realise they have company, their joint laughter echoing in the quiet alley. An imitation to what he once shared with this woman, an insult to what he thought they were going to be.

She is as beautiful as the day she left. More cosmopolitan perhaps, more fitted to herself. Her hair has grown longer with deeps streaks of red and browns. Her skin is slightly sun kissed, her freckles multiplied across her nose. Yet there is still that smudge of eyeliner underneath her bottom lashes, still that small indent next to her right eye.

The same woman, but different.

“ _Conscience doth make cowards of us all_.” She begins-

“Don’t condone this.” He snarls at her. The anger is back. It floods within him like an avalanche. Frosts the surface of his heart. She doesn't flinch, but raises her chin higher in the face of his wrath. “You left me. _You_. Left. _Me_.”

‘ _Don't waste your love on somebody, who doesn't value it_ ’, he thinks.

He doesn't need her, he tells himself as he walks away. He will let her go.

 

* * *

He doesn't, but who expected anything else.

“Scorpeeeus,” Rose slurred, and she truly is the drunkest he has ever seen her be before. She leaned heavily on Tobias McLaggen, her current flavour of the month. “Did you-” She hiccups delicately and seems to scare herself, gripping Toby’s shirt with dainty fingers. “Did you hear? Lily’s _back_!” She shrieks and jumps excitedly, running her head into Toby’s chin. The man grunts, but to Scorpius’ approval, merely weathers it without a word.

In regards to the little witch’s comment, Scorpius gulps back his shot. He winces at the fire running down his throat, too similar to the fire that was caused by her hands. “Yes,” Scorpius grits out. “I did hear.”

“Oh!” Rose laments, clutching onto McLaggen’s arms before lurching forward to whisper in his ear. Scorpius wrinkles his nose at her breath. “She asked me how you were going. After she left you and all.”

Scorpius rolls his eyes. Waves down the barkeep for another round of shots.

“And she told me she just couldn't deal with you anymore. That you were too much and she didn't want to be shackled so that was why she left.” McLaggen winces and gives Scorpius a pitying look. “Oop!” Rose giggles, a hand flying to cover her mouth. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

Scorpius downs all three shots and swings on his stool to face Rose. He nearly comes off, but manages to steady himself. “What else did the elusive Miss Lily Luna Potter have to say?”

Rose -in her state of utter oblivion- completely misses the evident bitterness and hurt in his tone and carries on without a worry. “That she knew you wanted to settle down, have kids and whatnot but she couldn't stand the idea. She wanted to see the world first, discover herself or some shit like that. I think she said she missed you but I can’t really remember. My head is kinda funny. Do you think-”

“Alright. I think its time for us to go.” McLaggen pulls her arm over his head to support her better and gives Scorpius a brisk nod, pulling out their part of the tab. Scorpius waves them off, watching them stumble through the crowd to the door. 

“Toby Toby Toby,” He hears Rose slur. “I think I'm going to marry you.”

Scorpius flags down the bartender.

 

* * *

There is a red leather book sitting on his kitchen table in the morning and Scorpius nearly hurls it through the window. He doesn’t, because he keels over the moment he stands; cradling his temples in an attempt to fight of the headache.

He doesn't think he hates anything more in the world than that bloody book.

After a nice cup of tea and hangover charm Deric Zabini had taught him, he sits down and glares at the book.

He knows what she wants. He won’t do it.

He won’t.

 

* * *

He is the best man in Albus’ wedding, and he has only eyes for Sophie as she walks down the aisle. He focuses on her dark brown hair instead of the bright redhead sitting in the front row with the rest of her family.

He's a little embarrassed he doesn't have a date. But neither does she- not that _he_ noticed. Teddy told him for no reason whatsoever.

He successfully dodges her through the ceremony and photos and most of the reception. He makes his speech without looking at her, ignores the knowing and amused looks Rose is shooting him and avoids her on the dance floor.

He’s had quite the successful night if he says so himself. That is… until James spikes his drink.

Scorpius has never been a good drunk, amusing to everyone else _yes_ but it usually ends in his utter humiliation if none of his friend’s take it upon themselves to save him.

The blue lanterns decorating the venue are swirling around him and he bats them away before he latches onto a figure dressed in blue. He thinks Albus is talking hurriedly to him but his voice sounds very far away. Luna Scamander -wearing cotton candy pink sunglasses with thick rims that spin and dizzies him further- twirl passed him with her husband and he pulls up short to watch them fade away.

He sways on his feet before heading onwards. Someone grabs his arm and he quickly slips away before grabbing her shoulder to turn her around.

Lily gapes at him, her eyes running up and down his body before meeting her eyes.

“You look pretty tonight.” He tells her. Her mouth - painted a tempting red that reflects her hair- curves into a smile that is wiped off as soon as it appears. “But you’re a fucking selfish bitch without a heart. ‘ _My tongue will tell the anger of my heart, or else my heart concealing it will break_ ’.”

There are gasps as more people turn to see what the commotion is about. Someone is tugging at his arms - Albus he thinks, or maybe Rose or Teddy - but he ignores them to look at Lily.

If Scorpius knew her any better, he would believe there are tears in her eyes. But he doesn't know her at all. Scorpius blinks as James charges forwards saying something about his sister but Lily stops him.

She turns her beautiful, sinful dark eyes to his and Scorpius hiccups. He takes a deep breathe and curses himself as his nose is filled with the smell of her. He's transported back to the last night before he washed his bedsheets after she left, the last time he used her shampoo before it ran out.

“ _I love you with so much of my heart that none is left to protest._ ” He tells her.

He can’t remember much after that except falling forwards. He thinks she caught him and there was shouting but it’s all pretty foggy from there. He remembers her smell blanketing him. He thinks he said something, and hopes it wasn't too mortifying. Or hopes that she missed it.

Neither is very likely.

 

* * *

When Scorpius wakes up in his own bed he thinks it may have all just been a dream. Because how else could there be a head of red hair sleeping on the pillow next to him. Scorpius blinks a couple times to make sure she really is there and he hadn't somehow taken home a lookalike. But it is her, he realises. He couldn't mistake the soft curve of her shoulders for anybody else. They hadn't slept together, as he still has most of his clothes on from the night before.

She rolls over and Scorpius hastily closes his eyes.

The bed squeaks as she stands. She breathes in deeply and exhales.

Scorpius doesn't realise he’d been holding his breathe until the front door of his flat clicks shut.

 

* * *

His tea is too sweet that morning. His dress shirt is all rumpled from sleep but he had changed into some comfy track pants. He’s wearing her old Gryffindor socks she had given to him three years ago. James had stretched them so they hadn't fit her anymore.

Scorpius throws down the Daily Prophet to answer the knock on his door.

“No Rose, she’s not here-” Scorpius freezes.

Taking advantage of his stillness, Lily forces her way through his door and into his apartment. She takes a moment to look around his place - painfully spotless, nothing like when she had been here nearly every night of the week-as she unwinds her scarf.

Scorpius doesn’t bother to acknowledge her as he takes his seat at his table again, sipping daintily at his tea and picking up the Prophet.

A little black box tumbles across the table, slides beneath the Prophet to stop in front of him. 

“What’s this?” Scorpius finally looks her in the eye.

Her face is red and blotchy, her hair windswept. He hasn't seen her looks so disheveled in years.

She’s wearing green socks.

“You know what it is.” She tells him as she strides to his table, plopping into the seat at his right. “Open it.”

“How do you know there’s not someone else?” He asks, going back to the newspaper. Oh look! Rose and McLaggen have announced their engagement.

“There isn’t.” Scorpius hates the confidence in her tone. “And if there was, I would make sure she deserved you.”

He throws the Prophet across the table and stares at her as icily as he can manage. “You don’t deserve me.”

She inclines her head. He refuses to let the sad slant of her brows affect him. “I don’t." 

Scorpius doesn’t reply.

She reaches to take the little black box in her hands. “ _Our doubts are traitors, and make us lose the good we oft might win, by fearing to attempt._ ” She cracks it open with her small fingers and Scorpius’ eyes catch on the silver band.

“And if I say no?” He inquires, pretending to not be as affected as he actually is. He places his hands on his lap to hide the shakes.

“Then I’ll ask again.” She says. The conviction in her voice makes his heart beat so hard he wonders if she can hear it. It makes him dizzy. “And again. And again and again until you send me away. Until I know for certain you don't want me anymore.”

Scorpius sighs and deflates. All the tension in his body escapes in one long exhale as he leans back in his chair. “What are you doing, Lily?”

“I love you.” She says as plainly as if she was describing the weather. “And I know you love me too.”

He sighs again. Merlin he’s been doing that a lot.

“I can’t just forgive you.”

“I don't expect you to.” Lily replies quickly. Her knuckles are bone white as they clutch the box.

Scorpius watches her, sitting in the chair she belongs in, in the flat she belongs in. By his side, where she belongs. He sighs one last time, before he leans across the table to press his lips against hers gently. Timidly, she returns the kiss. 

Scorpius pulls back and watches her soft, hopeful smile and returns with it one of his own. “Ask me again in a year.”

 

* * *

Molly squealed. “Did you hear?!”

Roxanne sighs before setting down her latte. The muggle cafe is bustling and a little overcrowded, but they sold the best coffee and the apartment she shared with her girlfriend was just one block over.

Lucy smiled indulgently and also sets down her coffee. “What did you hear?”

Molly claps her hands excitedly and nearly knocks over her own drink, a strawberry milkshake. Her mass of curls bounce along with her as if suspended in the air by her happiness. “Scorpius _finally_ accepted and they’re getting married in June! And Teddy’s going to be the Maid of Honour!”

Roxanne spits out her latte across the table, the full brunt off it hitting Lucy in the face.

_“Teddy?_   __The maid of honour?" Roxanne demands hotly. “I don’t bloody think so.”

“About damn time.” Lucy mutters, wiping the droplets off her face with a disgruntled wince.

“What are you going to do Rox? Dictate the wedding?” Molly giggles.

“Fat chance of that.” Lucy takes a sip of her drink and glances at Roxanne, mischief in her eyes. “You’ll be lucky if Lily invites you at all with what you did at Albus’. Spiking Scorpius’ drink? I can’t believe you.”

Roxanne grins. “Everyone thinks it was James. I’ll be fine.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> feedback? Pretty please?


End file.
